An integrated circuit (IC) device such as, for example, a die may be mounted on a package substrate to form a package assembly. Solder balls may be attached to the package substrate to facilitate routing of electrical signals between the package substrate (e.g., and the die) and another electrical component such as, for example, a motherboard. In some cases, the package substrate may be warped as a result of a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between materials of the package substrate and the mounted IC device. The warped package may result in misalignment of the solder ball placement during a ball attach process, which may lead to defective failures in forming the solder ball connections to the package substrate.